User talk:Marx Wraith
-- :For infoboxes, just copy the template off another user, like mine.-- ::And you're not the oldest user/Kirby fan here anymore. Dededefan is 21. He said so on his user page.-- hmmmm ok then Age -Yeah dude. I'm about the same age as you... 18 There are days when it's good to be outside. Then there are also bad days. [talk:Thefallenangel407|When I'm around...[Smiles wickedly There are... no good days!]] Mwahahahahahahaaaa! 01:17, January 30, 2010 (UTC) hahahaaaa!!! funny!! XD -What's funny? There are days when it's good to be outside. Then there are also bad days. [talk:Thefallenangel407|When I'm around...[Smiles wickedly There are... no good days!]] Mwahahahahahahaaaa! 21:49, January 30, 2010 (UTC) -OHHHHHH!! The angry Waddle Dee thing? Yeah, when I saw the Hunger Strike or whatever it was called article I saw that image. It did creep me out a little... wait what? ......exactly HOW creepy is this so- called "hungry Waddle-dee"? -Think about it! If you were to see a Waddle Dee with white angry eyes wouldn't you scream like Marx Soul did when he got defeated. Want to battle? Click on 'duel' in my siggy. Regarding the vandal attacks As seeing you're still new to wiki stuff, when you want something deleted use this template: and put it on the page. It makes it easier for admins to find it. Also, a forum was kinda unneccesary, so I deleted it. But thanks for your help. :)-- Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Marx Wraith 00:14, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Just dropping in to say hi!!![[User:Pie145| Vaati is SirkibblehelperKSSU.png‎ the king of Dark Hyrule]] 00:05, February 9, 2010 (UTC) New Picture Here you go! I hope... Yay! Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 23:55, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Where are you?! Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 01:28, February 16, 2010 (UTC) So I figured I'd let you figure it out so now....how do you do a custom sig? I like that evil smirk , Marx you are the ONLY one who can pull that off!Marx Wraith 14:48, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay! First you need to figure out the coding for a sig so... go to User:Thefallenangel407/Sig and then go to edit. Copy the coding there and then make a sig of your own by editing the previous text but! Leave the stuff that isn't the text unless you want to change the color of the text... and that's it! I think... Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 23:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) -Where are you?! Sleeping?! Welcome to the darkness! How may I help you? Poyo! 02:14, February 17, I'm awake..... Marx Wraith 13:52, February 17, 2010 (UTC)2010 (UTC) lol Please do not make off-topic blogs on the Kirby Wiki. If you want opinions on a game that isn't of the Kirby series, ask for them elsewhere. Thanks, Blue Ninjakoopa 23:32, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :,well I wish there was.... thanks for finally telling me why you deleted them though ..... i guess :I Marx Wraith 00:26, February 18, 2010 (UTC) IM SORRY huh? Who's sorry? Marx Wraith 13:12, March 3, 2010 (UTC) It's some guy who had mood swings, I don't know his name.--